This invention relates generally to electronically determining the status of a device over a network. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for reporting the status of an access device to a file that is accessible over a network and used for control and administration of those attending ticketed events within a venue.
The Ser. Nos. 08/963,373, 09/265,656, 09/759,107, and 11/123,490 applications (collectively, the “Status Applications”) comprise embodiments relating to monitoring the status of a receiving device, a telephone, a device, and alarm components within a structure.
The Ser. No. 08/963,373 application, as issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,616, discloses a system for obtaining telephone status over a network comprising a calling party computer, a network to which the calling party computer is connected, a plurality of telephones, a telephone status monitor connected to the plurality of telephones for monitoring a telephone status of the plurality of telephones, and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status from the plurality of telephones. The telephone status file is connected to and accessible via the network. The telephone status is a consumer option selected from the group consisting of: number of rings to voicemail and call forwarding.
In another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,616, the system further comprises a called party processor connected to the network. A voice mail converter is connected to the called party processor for converting an alpha numeric message to a voice mail message. The converter is also connected to a called party telephone for allowing a called party to access the voice mail message. The calling party processor can create an alphanumeric message to be sent to the called party processor over the network for subsequent conversion into voice mail by the voice mail converter.
In yet another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,616, a calling party inputs a called party's telephone number via a calling party processor that is monitoring the telephone of the called party to determine the telephone status of the called party. The status of the called party's telephone is made available in a file. The called party telephone status file is accessed over a network. The calling party creates an alpha numeric message and sends the alpha numeric message over the network to a called party processor. The called party processor receives the alphanumeric message. The received alphanumeric message is converted to voice mail via a voice mail converter. The called party accesses voice mail to receive the converted alpha numeric message.
The Ser. No. 09/265,656 application, as issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,900, discloses a system for obtaining equipment status over a network comprising equipment adapted to provide output signals indicative of the status of the equipment, a first network connected to the equipment for receiving the signals from the equipment, a status file connected to the first network for receiving the output signals from the equipment over the first network, a second network connected to the status file, and a processor connected to the second network. The processor comprises instructions for accessing the status file over the second network, and for displaying the status of the equipment to a user of the processor.
In another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,900, the equipment comprises a plurality of telephones. In this embodiment, the signals indicative of the status of the equipment comprises off-hook signals from the plurality of telephones if any of the plurality of telephones are off-hook. The status file comprises the off-hook status of the plurality of telephones if any of the plurality of telephones is off hook. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the first network may be a public switched telephone network or a cable network. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the second network may be a cable network or the Internet.
In yet another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,900, a system for obtaining equipment status over a network further comprises at least one thermostat. In this embodiment, the signals indicative of the status of the equipment comprises temperature. In another embodiment, the status file comprises temperature signaled by at least one thermostat.
In still another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,900, a system for determining telephone status over a network comprises a plurality of telephones, a cable network to which the plurality of telephones are connected, a switch connected to the cable network for placing telephone calls over a public switched telephone network (PTSN), the switch comprising instructions for determining and transmitting telephone status, a telephone status file adapted to receive and store the telephone status from the switch, a second network connected to the telephone status file, and at least one computer connected to the network, the computer comprising instructions for accessing the telephone status file over the second network. In an embodiment, the second network is the Internet.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application is a system for communicating status of a plurality of plain old telephone system (POTS) telephones over a network to an inquiring computer. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of the plurality of POTS telephones, and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the plurality of POTS telephones. The telephone status file is accessible by the inquiring computer via the network. The telephone status may comprise an on-hook and off-hook condition of the telephone and the status of consumer options for telephone service.
In another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application, the system further comprises a calling party telephone and logic enabling the calling party telephone to place a telephone call to one of the plurality of POTS telephones when that one of the plurality of POTS telephones is in an on-hook status.
In yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application, the system further comprises a voice mail converter connected to receive an alpha numeric message via the network and convert the alpha numeric message into a voice mail message. The converter is further connected so as to allow a called party to access the voice mail message. The inquiring computer can create an alphanumeric message to be sent to the voice mail converter over the network for subsequent conversion into voice mail by the voice mail converter. Optionally, the system further comprises a called party processor connected to the network. The voice mail converter is connected to receive the alpha numeric message from the network via the called party processor.
Another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for a calling party to determine telephone status of a called party telephone over a network. A telephone number corresponding to the called party's plain old telephone system (POTS) telephone is inputted to a telephone status monitor over the network via a calling party processor. A called party telephone status file is accessed over the network. The status of the called party's POTS telephone is made available via the called party telephone status file by the telephone status monitor. Optionally, the calling party processor dials the telephone number of the called party's POTS telephone when an on-hook status is detected to establish a telephone call between the calling party and the called party via a telephone connected to the calling party processor.
Yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for determining telephone status. A telephone status file is accessed over a network. The status of a plurality of plain old telephone system (POTS) telephones is monitored and that telephone status is provided to the telephone status file. The telephone status may be periodically updated. In another embodiment, accessing a telephone status over a network comprises receiving a number to be called, input by a calling party, and reviewing the telephone status of the number to be called in the telephone status file. In yet another embodiment, the process further comprises notifying a calling party by pager that a called party telephone is in an on-hook condition.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application is a system for communicating over a network comprising a voice mail converter connected to receive an alpha numeric message via the network and convert the alpha numeric message into a voice mail message. The converter is further connected so as to allow a called party to access the voice mail message. A message creation device creates an alphanumeric message to be sent to the voice mail converter over the network for subsequent conversion into voice mail by the voice mail converter. In an embodiment, the network is a wireless network and the message creation device comprises a wireless communication device. In another embodiment, the creation device comprises a telephone. In still another embodiment, the the creation device comprises a computer. In yet another embodiment, the network is a wireless network and the called party accesses the voice mail message using a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device may comprise a telephone, a computer, or a personal digital assistant having voice capability. The creation device may be telephone or computer. The called party may access the voice mail message using a telephone, a computer, or a personal digital assistant having voice capability.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application is a system for providing status of a plurality of telephones over a network to an inquiring computer. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of the plurality of telephones and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the plurality of telephones. The telephone status file is accessible by the inquiring computer via the network. The telephone status is a consumer option selected from the group consisting of a number of rings to voicemail and call waiting.
Another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application is a system for providing telephone status over a network to a calling party computer connected to that network. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of a telephone, a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the telephone, the telephone status file being accessible by the calling computer via the network, and a voice mail converter connected to receive an alpha numeric message via the network and convert the alpha numeric message into a voice mail message. The voice mail converter is connected so as to allow a called party to access the voice mail message. The calling party computer can create an alphanumeric message to be sent to the voice mail converter via the network for subsequent conversion into voice mail by the voice mail converter. Optionally, the system further comprises a called party processor connected to the network. The voice mail converter is connected to receive the alpha numeric message from the network via the called party processor.
Yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for a calling party to determine telephone status of a called party telephone over a network. A called party's telephone number is inputted to a telephone status monitor over the network via a calling party processor. The called party telephone status file is accessed over the network. The status of the called party telephone is made available via the called party status file by the telephone status monitor. An alpha numeric message is created sending the alpha numeric message over the network to a voice mail converter for conversion into a voice mail message. The voice mail message is accessible for retrieval by the called party. In an embodiment, the alpha numeric message is received at the voice mail converter via a called party processor connected between the network and the voice mail converter.
A further embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for determining telephone status. A telephone status file is accessed over a network, the telephone status file representing telephone status of one or more telephones that are being monitored. Periodic updates to the telephone status file with respect to a called party telephone selected from the one or more telephones monitored for the telephone status file are reviewed. A calling party is notified by pager that the called party telephone is in an on-hook condition.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application is a system for communicating thermal status via one or more telephones over a network to an inquiring computer. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of the one or more telephones, and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the one or more telephones, the telephone status file being accessible by the inquiring computer via the network. The telephone status comprises a temperature condition of a thermal system reporting to the telephone. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the thermal system reporting a temperature condition may be selected from the group consisting of a household heating system, a household cooling system, a household central air system, a commercial heating-ventilation-air-conditioning system, a refrigerator, and a freezer.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for a calling party to determine thermal status via a called party telephone over a network. A telephone number corresponding to the called party's telephone is inputted to a telephone status monitor over the network via a calling party processor. A called party telephone status file is accessed over the network. The telephone status of the called party's telephone is made available via the called party telephone status file by the telephone status monitor. The telephone status comprises a temperature condition of a thermal system reporting to the telephone. In an embodiment, the thermal system reporting a temperature condition is selected from the group consisting of a household heating system, a household cooling system, a household central air system, a commercial heating-ventilation-air-conditioning system, a refrigerator, and a freezer.
Another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for determining temperature status via telephone. A telephone status file is accessed over a network. The temperature status corresponding to a plurality of telephones is monitored and that temperature status is provided to the telephone status file. In an embodiment, the temperature status corresponding to each of the plurality of telephones comprises a temperature condition reported by a thermal system, wherein the thermal system is selected from the group consisting of a household heating system, a household cooling system, a household central air system, a commercial heating-ventilation-air-conditioning system, a refrigerator, and a freezer.
Yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a system for communicating status of a plurality of telephones over a network to a videophone. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of the plurality of telephones and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the plurality of telephones. The telephone status file is accessible by the videophone via the network.
Still another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for a calling party to determine telephone status of a called party telephone over a network. A telephone number corresponding to the called party's telephone is inputted to a telephone status monitor over the network via a videophone. A called party telephone status file is accessed with the videophone over the network. The status of the called party's telephone is made available via the called party telephone status file by the telephone status monitor.
Another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides process for determining telephone status comprising. A telephone status file is accessed over a network using a videophone. The status of a plurality of telephones is monitored and that telephone status is provided to the telephone status file for viewing via the videophone.
Yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a system for communicating status of a plurality of wireless telecommunication devices over a network to an inquiring computer. The system comprises a telephone status monitor connected so as to monitor a telephone status of the plurality of wireless telecommunication devices, and a telephone status file connected to the telephone status monitor for receiving the telephone status of the plurality of wireless telecommunication devices. The telephone status file is accessible by the inquiring computer via the network. Optionally, system further comprises a voice mail converter connected to receive an alpha numeric message via the network and convert the alpha numeric message into a voice mail message. The voice mail converter is further connected so as to allow a called party to access the voice mail message via one or more of the plurality of wireless telecommunication devices. The inquiring computer can create an alphanumeric message to be sent to the voice mail converter via the network for subsequent conversion into voice mail by the voice mail converter.
Still another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for a calling party to determine device status of a called party wireless telecommunication device over a network. A telephone number corresponding to the called party's wireless telecommunication device is inputted to a device status monitor over the network via a calling party processor. A called party device status file is accessed over a network. The status of the called party's wireless telecommunication devices is made available via the called party device status file by the device status monitor. Optionally, an alpha numeric message is created. The alpha numeric message is sent over the network to a voice mail converter for conversion into a voice mail message. The voice mail message is accessible for retrieval by the called party via the called party's wireless telecommunication device. In an embodiment, the calling party is notified by pager that the called party's wireless telecommunication device is in an on-hook condition.
An embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 09/759,107 application provides a process for determining wireless telecommunication device status. A device status file is accessed over a network. The status of a plurality of wireless telecommunication devices is monitored and that device status is provided to the device status file. In an embodiment, the calling party is notified by pager that the called party's wireless telecommunication device is in an on-hook condition
In an embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, a system for obtaining status of a receiving device over a network comprises equipment adapted to provide output signals indicative of the status of the receiving device, a status file, a first network, a second network, and a sending device. The receiving device comprises an address for receiving communications. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the receiving device may be a telephone, and wherein the signals indicative of the status of the receiving device comprises off-hook signals from the telephone if the telephone is off-hook. In an embodiment, the user address and the receiving device address are telephone numbers. However, this is not meant as a limitation. Other addressing systems may be used without departing from the scope of the present invention.
The status file is connected to the equipment and to the first network and receives the output signals from the equipment. The sending device is connected to the first network and comprises instructions for accessing the status file over the first network and for obtaining the status of the receiving device. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the status file comprises the off-hook status of a telephone if the of telephone is off hook and the on-hook status of a telephone if the telephone is on-hook. The status comprises a user identifier of a potential user of the receiving device determined to be within a preset access distance of the receiving device.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the first network is selected from the group consisting of a wired network, wireless network, a fiber network, hybrid fiber coax network, a switched network, a packet-based network, a cable network, a public switched telephone network, and the Internet. According to other embodiments of the present invention, the receiving device is selected from the group consisting of a telephone, a computing device, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over IP, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over a packet switched network, a personal data assistance, a cell phone, a radio phone, and a video phone.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the sending device is selected from the group consisting of a telephone, a computing device, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over IP, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over a packet switched network, a personal data assistance, a cell phone, a radio phone, a video phone a switch, a router, a proxy server, and a PBX.
In still another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the system further comprises a second network. According to this embodiment, the sending device associates a user address with the user identifier, and routes communications addressed to the user address to the address of the receiving device via the second network.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the second network is selected from the group consisting of a wired network, wireless network, a fiber network, hybrid fiber coax network, a switched network, a packet-based network, a cable network, a public switched telephone network, and the Internet.
In an embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, a system for obtaining status of a receiving device over a network comprises equipment that provides output signals indicative of the status of the receiving device, a datastore, a receiving device monitor, a status file, a first network, a second network, and a sending device. The receiving device comprises an address for receiving communications. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the receiving device may be a telephone, and wherein the signals indicative of the status of the receiving device comprises off-hook signals from the telephone if the telephone is off-hook. In this embodiment, the user address and the receiving device address are telephone numbers. However, this is not meant as a limitation. Other addressing systems may be used without departing from the scope of the present invention.
The datastore comprises a user identifier associated with a user address. The receiving device monitor provides state data indicative of a state of the receiving device and provides proximity data indicative of a potential user being within a preset access distance of the receiving device to receive communications from the sending device. The proximity data comprises a user identifier associated with the potential user. The status file is connected to the equipment and to the first network and receives the output signals from the state data and proximity data from the receiving device monitor. The sending device is connected to the first network and the second network and accesses the status file over the first network and obtains the state data and the proximity data of the receiving device. By way of illustration and not as a limitation, the status file comprises the off-hook status of a telephone if the of telephone is off hook and the on-hook status of a telephone if the telephone is on-hook. Using the user identifier, the receiving device monitor obtains a user address and routes communications addressed to the user address to the receiving device address via the second network.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the first and second networks are selected from the group consisting of a wired network, wireless network, a fiber network, hybrid fiber coax network, a switched network, a packet-based network, a cable network, a public switched telephone network, and the Internet. According to other embodiments of the present invention, the receiving device is selected from the group consisting of a telephone, a computing device, adapted to provide voice over IP, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over a packet switched network, a personal data assistance, a cell phone, a radio phone, and a video phone.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the sending device is selected from the group consisting of a telephone, a computing device, a adapted to provide voice over IP, a digital telephone adapted to provide voice over a packet switched network, a personal data assistance, a cell phone, a radio phone, a video phone, a switch, a router, a proxy server, and a PBX.
In still another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the system further comprises a second network. According to this embodiment, the sending device associates a user address with the user identifier, and routes communications addressed to the user address to the address of the receiving device via the second network.
According to embodiments disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the second network is selected from the group consisting of a wired network, wireless network, a fiber network, hybrid fiber coax network, a switched network, a packet-based network, a cable network, a public switched telephone network, and the Internet.
In an embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, a system for obtaining status of a receiving device over a network comprises the receiving device, a datastore, an RFID tag comprising an RFID tag identifier that is associated with the user identifier, a receiving device state monitor that provides state data indicative of a state of the receiving device, an RFID monitor that provides proximity data indicative of the RFID tag being located within a preset access distance of the receiving device, and wherein the proximity data comprises the RFID tag identifier, a status file that receives device state data and proximity data, a first network, a second network.
In an embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the receiving device comprises a receiving device address and is adapted to receive communications from a sending device, the datastore comprises a user identifier, and proximity data comprises a user identifier of a potential user of the receiving device. The sending device accesses the status file over the first network, obtains the state data and the proximity data of the receiving device, using the RFID identifier, obtains the user identifier and the user address, and routes communications addressed to the user address to the receiving device address via the second network. In yet another embodiment disclosed in the Ser. No. 11/123,490 application, the RFID monitor determines the presence of an RFID tag within the preset distance of the receiving device and provides the proximity.
As described above, the Status Applications provide systems and processes for determining the status of a variety of devices via a network. The importance of device status cannot be overstated. For example, dwelling and vehicle security is a multi-billion dollar industry. The FBI reports a burglary occurs every 15.4 seconds. It has also been reported that a home without a security system is 2 to 3 times more likely to be burglarized.
Dwelling alarm systems typically comprise sensors, annunciators, and telecom paths. Sensors include those for fire, motion within a room, structural movement (e.g., doors and windows), sound (e.g., glass breaking), and panic buttons (e.g., medical or threat emergencies). Annunciators, which are activated when a sensor is triggered, include local audible alarms (e.g., sirens, bells, voice warnings) and messages sent using the telecom paths to an alarm call center (a central station where operators monitor alarms from alarm service subscribers) or directly to an alarm authority (e.g., police, fire department, ambulance). Video and audio data may also be captured and transmitted.
Typically, a local sensor in a multi-sensor alarm system detects fire, motion within a room, structural movement, specific sounds, operation of a panic buttons, or other state for which a sensor is designed (each such detection is an “alarm trigger”) and sends a signal to a local processor (“sensor hub”), usually on premises. The sensor hub then sends a signal over a wireline (e.g., dial-up or leased telephone line, DSL, cable modem) or wireless (e.g., mobile phone network, private radio service) to an alarm call center or alarm authority, where a response to the alarm is undertaken.
There are several problems with typical alarm systems. Basic dwelling alarm systems typically do not differentiate between types of alarms (e.g., fire, motion, medical). This lack of differentiation requires the alarm call center to interpret the alarms received. Errors can be made in this interpretation, and the wrong type of alarm response dispatched. Improved home alarm systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,404, granted to Morales, include a means of analyzing the local annunciator sound output (e.g., siren, bell), in essence, performing an electronic interpretation of the type of alarm.
While the emphasis on alarm systems has been to improve the reporting of an alarm condition to an alarm authority, the owner of the dwelling or vehicle that is subject to monitoring is not able to independently monitor alarm sensors.
Individuals not only have an interest in the status of alarm sensors but in the status of other devices as well. By way of illustration, a homeowner may wish to monitor the status of a heating/cooling system, a refrigerator, a hot water heater, water pipes, a swimming pool, a computer, and other systems and devices. Of particular utility is the ability to monitor such systems and devices remotely and to issue control commands to controllable devices. For example, a non-resident homeowner could monitor the temperature of a vacation home and determine whether to instruct a thermostat to increase or decrease the inside temperature.
Communications devices also have states that can be monitored and used to make decisions. A typical telephone status comprises an “on-hook” state and an “off-hook” state. Digital communications devices may have additional states that may be important in making decisions. For example, and not as a limitation, real time knowledge of the state of a communications device can be used to determine when to place a call to a party, what communication device to call, where to forward a call, whether a communications device and/or a user are present on a network, and to automatically call a party when a telephone changes from an off-hook state to an on-hook state.
What is desired is a system whereby the status of a monitored device can be determined remotely and decisions can be made based on the status. The desired system would allow decisions to be made by a user or to be made automatically by another device responsive to the status of the monitored device. Additionally, a desired system would allow the monitored device to be controlled remotely based on the monitored device status.